Rolling Stone Grammy 1993
La 43° edizione dei RSGrammy si è svolta 21 Febbraio 1993 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni U2 - "One" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"One"' - U2 **'Brian Eno', Daniel Lanois, produttori; *"In Bloom" - Nirvana **Butch Vig, produttore; *"Come As You Are" - Nirvana **Butch Vig, produttore; *"Tears in Heaven" - Eric Clapton **Russ Titelman, produttore; *"Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang" - Dr. Dre **Dr. Dre, produttore; Album dell'anno *''Slanted and Enchanted'' - Pavement **'Pavement', produttori; *''The Chronic'' - Dr. Dre **Snoop Dogg, Lady of Rage, Warren G., The D.O.C., RBX, Nate Dogg, Dat Nigga Daz, Kurupt, artisti inclusi; Dr. Dre, Suge Knight, produttori; *''The Anthology: 1961-1977'' - Curtis Mayfield and the Impressions **Curtis Mayfield, Andy McKaie, Johnny Pate, produttori; *''Mr. Excitement'!'' - Jackie Wilson **Richard Foos, produttore; *''Automatic for the People'' - R.E.M. **Scott Litt, R.E.M., produttori; Canzone dell'anno *'"One"' **'Bono', paroliere (U2) *"Summer Babe" **Stephen Malkmus, paroliere (Pavement) *"Tears in Heaven" **Eric Clapton, Will Jennings, parolieri (Eric Clapton) *"In Bloom" **Kurt Cobain, paroliere (Nirvana) *"Nuthin but a 'G' Thang" **Andre Young, Calvin Broadus, parolieri (Dr. Dre) Miglior artista esordiente *'Dr. Dre' *Pavement *PJ Harvey Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Bono', The Edge *Kurt Cobain *Curtis Mayfield *R.E.M. 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Jackie Wilson' *Bono *Curtis Mayfield *Kurt Cobain Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Jackie Wilson' *Bono *Curtis Mayfield *Kurt Cobain Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Jackie Wilson' Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'Bono' *Curtis Mayfield *Kurt Cobain 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Eric Clapton' *Curtis Mayfield *The Edge *Tom Morello *Kurt Cobain Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Eric Clapton' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Curtis Mayfield' *The Edge *Tom Morello *Kurt Cobain *Peter Buck 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Benny Benjamin' *Dave Grohl *Larry Mullen Jr. Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Benny Benjamin' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Dave Grohl' *Larry Mullen Jr. 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Tears in Heaven"' - Eric Clapton **'Russ Titelman', produttore; *"Nuthin but a 'G' Thang" - Dr. Dre **Dr. Dre, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"One"' - U2 **'Brian Eno', Daniel Lanois, produttori; *"In Bloom" - Nirvana **Butch Vig, produttore; *"Come As You Are" - Nirvana **Butch Vig, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''The Chronic'' - Dr. Dre **'Snoop Dogg', Lady of Rage, Warren G., The D.O.C., RBX, Nate Dogg, Dat Nigga Daz, Kurupt, artisti inclusi; Dr. Dre, Suge Knight, produttori; *''Mr. Excitement!'' - Jackie Wilson **Richard Foss, produttore; *''Rid of Me'' - PJ Harvey **Steve Albini, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Slanted and Enchanted'' - Pavement **'Pavement', produttori; *''The Anthology: 1961-1977'' - Curtis Mayfield and the Impressions **Curtis Mayfield, Andy McKaie, Johnny Pate, produttori; *''Automatic for the People'' - R.E.M. **Scott Litt, R.E.M., produttori; *''Rage Against the Machine'' - Rage Against the Machine **Maynard James Keenan, Stephen Perkins, artisti inclusi; Garth Richardson, Rage Against the Machine, produttori; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Tears in Heaven"' **'Eric Clapton', Will Jennings, parolieri (Eric Clapton) *"Nuthin but a 'G' Thang" **Andre Young, Calvin Broadus, parolieri (Dr. Dre) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"One"' **'Bono', paroliere (U2) *"Summer Babe" **Stephen Malkmus, paroliere (Pavement) *"In Bloom" **Kurt Cobain, paroliere (Nirvana) *"Come As You Are" **Kurt Cobain, paroliere (Nirvana) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Dr. Dre' *PJ Harvey Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'Pavement' Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Bono', The Edge *Kurt Cobain *Curtis Mayfield *R.E.M. 'Grunge' Miglior canzone grunge *'"In Bloom"' - Nirvana *"Come As You Are" - Nirvana 'Heavy metal' Miglior album rap metal *''Rage Against the Machine'' - Rage Against the Machine 'Hip Hop' Miglior canzone west coast hip hop *'"Nuthin but a 'G' Thang"' - Dr. Dre Miglior album west coast hip hop *''The Chronic'' - Dr. Dre 'R&B' Miglior album r&b *''Mr. Excitement!'' - Jackie Wilson 'Rock' Miglior album alternative rock *''Automatic for the People'' - R.E.M. *''Rid of Me'' - PJ Harvey Miglior canzone indie rock *'"Summer Babe"' - Pavement Miglior album indie rock *''Slanted and Enchanted'' - Pavement Miglior canzone rock *'"One"' - U2 Miglior canzone soft rock *'"Tears in Heaven"' - Eric Clapton 'Soul' Miglior album soul *''The Anthology: 1961-1977'' - Curtis Mayfield and the Impressions 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'Pavement' *Brian Eno, Daniel Lanois *Dr. Dre *Butch Vig *Curtis Mayfield Casa discografica dell'anno *'Island Records' *Warner Bros. Records *DGC Records *Death Row Records *Rhino Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'6/9' - Pavement *'5/9' - Dr. Dre *'5/7' - Bono *'5/7' - Eric Clapton *'5/5' - U2 *'4/6' - Jackie Wilson *'2/11' - Curtis Mayfield *'2/4' - The Edge *'2/3 '- Brian Eno *'2/3' - Daniel Lanois *'2/2' - Benny Benjamin *'1/9' - Nirvana *'1/5' - R.E.M. *'1/3' - The Impressions *'1/2' - Dave Grohl *'1/2' - Russ Titelman *'1/2' - Snoop Dogg *'1/2' - Lady of Rage *'1/2' - Warren G. *'1/2' - The D.O.C. *'1/2' - RBX *'1/2' - Nate Dogg *'1/2' - Dat Nigga Daz *'1/2' - Kurupt *'1/2' - Suge Knight *'1/2' - Will Jennings *'1/2' - Rage Against the Machine *'0/10' - Kurt Cobain *'0/5' - Butch Vig *'0/4 '- PJ Harvey *'0/2' - Tom Morello *'0/2' - Larry Mullen Jr. *'0/2' - Richard Foos *'0/2' - Andy McKaie *'0/2' - Johnny Pate *'0/2' - Scott Litt *'0/2' - Andre Young *'0/2' - Calvin Broadus *'0/2' - Stephen Malkmus *'0/1' - Peter Buck *'0/1' - Steve Albini *'0/1' - Maynard James Keenan *'0/1' - Stephen Perkins *'0/1' - Garth Richardson Categoria:Cerimonie